Culture of health
]] ]] Victor Skumin proposed the term ″Culture of Health″ in 1968. In accordance with the concept of a Culture of health (Russian - Культура Здоровья) the culture – spiritual, mental, and physical – determines the status of human health. And health – spiritual, mental, physical – is a prerequisite for achieving a higher level of culture. The conceptual model of organizing the activity for an introduction of a healthy way of life is proposed, built on a fundamental principle: To health via a culture. History of culture of health In 1968, Victor Skumin proposed the term Culture of Health, which has become widespread. The main task of a Culture of Health is to implement innovative health programs that support a holistic approach to physical, mental and spiritual well-being. In 1994, he was elected to the post of the President-founder of the World Organisation of Culture of Health — International social movement To Health via Culture (Russian: Междунаро́дное обще́ственное Движе́ние «К Здоро́вью че́рез Культу́ру»). The organization operates in accordance with the registered in Ministry of Justice of the Russian Federation Charter. Key element of a Culture of Health is implement innovative health programs that support a holistic approach to physical, mental and spiritual well-being both inside and outside the workplace. In 1995, Skumin became the first editor-in-chief of the journal To Health via Culture. This journal of the World Organisation of Culture of Health (WOCH) (″World Health Culture Organization″) received an International Standard Serial Number (ISSN) 0204-3440. The Organization also has its own publishing house ("To Health via Culture"), who has the right to publish the books with the International Standard Book Number (ISBN). Key element of a Culture of Health is implement innovative health programs that support a holistic approach to physical, mental and spiritual well-being both inside and outside the workplace. The essence of the teachings of the culture of health, reveals professor N. Gribok. He wrote at 2009, The Doctrine of Culture of health When speaking about a culture of health (both in individual and social views) we mean three main aspects — physical, psychical, and spiritual — in their unity and originality. A physical (somatic) health is provided with a body and domestic hygiene, an optimal natural physical activity, a right regime of a manual labor and a rest, sanitary and corrective physical training exercises, rational feeding and the best environment maintenance. A psychical health preserving and strengthening is achieved by keeping psychic prophylaxis and psychic hygiene regulations, including a thought, speech and behavior hygiene, by forming the skills of a psychological self-protection and cheerful psychical and emotional mood keeping, by psychic self-control manners applying, educating in a mental work culture. A spiritual health (the callous individual should not be considered to be healthy, of full value) directly depends on maximum opening of a person's spiritual, moral, and ethical potential, on his conscious tendency to the realization, of highlight person's characteristics and true predestination on joining the treasure house of a cultural and spiritual wealth, acquired on the evolution way. An active education of inhabitants, according to the adequate programs in the families, various educational (of the kindergartens to the universities) and sanitary (the holiday homes, health centers) institutions would permit to work out a problem of a healthy way of life forming. Prof. Skumin insists on the fact that the culture of health should be considered as an integral part of the spiritual culture and the moral culture, culture of labour and culture of recreation, culture of personality and culture of relationships. According to the scientist, the culture of health is not only the mechanical connection of the two concepts—the concept of ″culture″ and the concept of ″health″. This is their synthesis, which forms a new quality, a new content. Skumin examines the culture of health as the specific science, that develops the theoretical and practical tasks of harmonious development of the spiritual, mental, and physical human force, forming of optimum environment, which provides a higher level of creativity of life. Thus, Skumin argues that the culture of health is a separate science, that creates new content. The main challenge of culture of health is the development of spiritual, mental and physical capabilities of man. Culture of health in America In a diverse country, "cultural competency" in medical practice and health policy has a growing and urgent role in reforming a health care system that serves us all. A culture of health is spreading in America. Many states are beginning to make cultural competency a mandatory part of medical training and continuing education for health professionals. At least five states including California, New Jersey, New Mexico, Washington, and Ohio have now enacted laws that require medical schools and licensing bodies to provide course work in cultural competency training. According to a recent study by the Pew Internet and American Life Project, 80 percent of US Web users search for health information online to help them make better health choices. Nearly 25 million Americans have access to cable video-on-demand through their local digital-cable provider. A Gallup poll found that for consumers television still remains one of the most popular sources for health and medical news. Multimedia program the Culture of Health will successfully harnesses the power of Television, Internet and wireless cell phone technology to deliver the latest health information directly to viewers. The healing music of culture of health * * * * * * * See also and Gyan Jyoti Kansakar (center of the group). ]] * Agni Yoga (religious doctrine) * Roerichism * Russian cosmism * Skumin mind control method * Theosophy * Transhumanism * Victor Skumin * World Organisation of Culture of Health References External links * * * Video * Category:Culture Category:Social psychology Category:Social behavior Category:Public health education Category:Health Category:Philosophy of science Category:Psychologists Category:Psychotherapy Category:Social sciences Category:Health in the Soviet Union Category:Self care Category:Public health Category:Healthcare Category:Psychology in Russia Category:New Age